


A First Date with Mr. Blonde Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [32]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	A First Date with Mr. Blonde Would Include

  * he comes dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, black tie and those cute ass suspenders aslkdjskldjal also he deffo wears his cowboy boots
  * takes your hand when he greets you and kisses it, giving your body a once over--  _“you look very beautiful tonight”_
  * this charming motherfucker ain’t nervous in the slightest
  * walks you into the (slightly fancy but not too fancy) restaurant with his hand on your lower back
  * he’s the type to pull your chair out for you
  * orders for you if you want him to
  * he probably has a steak lmfao this boy likes ‘manly’ food
  * squints at you in concentration when you’re telling him about yourself. he keeps eye contact and is super interested in your life-- _“so tell me, uh, what’s a pretty lady like yourself do for a job?”_
  * he!!!!!!!! IS SO CHARMING god. he whips out the signature smile a lot
  * you best believe if there’s anything wrong with your food he’ll confront the waiter/waitress about it. he’ll still leave a tip tho, to look generous
  * cracks little jokes with you and chuckles at them, his gruff voice even gruffer with the laugh
  * he’ll be telling you an anecdote and lean forward so your faces are close, using it as an excuse to hold your hand across the table. he tangles his fingers between yours and you have to try extra hard to focus on his words cause he just has that sexual energy and its TRANSFERRING
  * this boy will NOT let you pay a SINGLE PENNY and that’s that
  * holding his tummy as he walks you out-- _“god, i’m stuffed”_
  * you giggle at him and he gives you a ride home, hand on your thigh (if you’re comfortable with that)
  * taps his cheek with a smirk--  _“do i get a goodnight kiss, honey?”_
  * depending on what you want, it might escalate into something more and you might end up hooking up at your place, who knows
  * if you do end up hooking up, he’ll kiss your cheek once you’re asleep, sneak off and drive back home. but he leaves a note beside your bed saying it’s because he has work (he’s not lying), his phone number written down and his name with a few kisses bc he wants to see you again ♥




End file.
